school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Sanchez
Rick Sanchez is one of the two main protagonists in the show Rick and Morty, as well as a main character in Advanced Education the Movie: Strong Forces. He is the grandfather of Morty Smith and Summer, the father of Beth, and father in-law of Jerry. He likes going on Sci-Fi adventures with Morty. Looks Rick is a tall and slender old man with pale skin, brown eyes, and spiky light blue hair with a bald spot on the back. He also has a unibrow, and drools a green liquid. he wears a white lab coat over a light blue long-sleeved shirt, a dark brown belt with a gold buckle, brown trousers, and black dress shoes. Description Rick is a grumpy, sociopathic, emotionally abusive, bad-tempered, dismissive, narcissistic, cynical, self-centered, incredibly intelligent and alcoholic mad scientist who often drags his 14-year-old grandson, Morty, and sometimes other members of his family on dangerous adventures. His intelligence makes him believe that existence is miserable and pointless, largely due to his knowledge of infinite universes and timelines with endless possibilities. However, he has proven to be quite wrong on several occasions, even by his more naive grandson. While he has shown signs of loving his family and caring deeply about his best friend Birdperson, he has also been shown to be very self-centered, emotionally abusive and willing to threaten, harm or kill on a whim to get his own way. He does not fear to speak his mind and give his harsh opinions of the things about his family that easily irritate him. His huge ego and reckless, ethically questionable behaviour often lead to him making enemies and getting himself and his family in trouble. In the pilot, Rick is revealed to be an atheist, as he tells Summer that "there is no God." Harmon has said that "anarchist" is a close ideological descriptor of Rick. In "The Rickshank Redemption" Rick professes his longing for the Szechuan sauce once available at McDonald's as a promotional item for the 1998 film Mulan. Rick is a polymath who is agnostic about scientific specialties; he seems to dabble in everything from electrical engineering to nanomedicine to quantum mechanics to nuclear biology. Rick has been stated to be pansexual by Justin Roiland, one of the show's creators and executive producers. This was shown in "Auto Erotic Assimilation", when Rick connects with Unity, an ex-lover who is a collective hive mind of assimilated individuals from the planet they occupy. Throughout the series, Rick's sexuality has also been heavily hinted at, mostly in his backstory. Rick has a major role in Advanced Education The Movie: Strong Forces, as he and Morty travel to the Walking Dead dimension and meet Clementine and Kenny as they save the latter from certain death. They join The New Frontier before getting kicked out for stealing supplies to heal AJ and fix their Portal Gun. Afterwards, the group teams up with The Garcias, The Simpsons, and Lee Everett, who Rick revives using an anti-walker serum. Together, they work hard to fulfill their goal of rescuing their friends, and putting a stop to the newly-formed “Galactic Frontier”.